Good Girl
The days seemed to be slipping by quickly. The sun rose, then fell, causing the night to reign supreme in its moments share. The woman that looked of the age of thirty was walking in a store, along with her daughter. This woman had short dark brown hair and deep blue eyes that had no emotion in them. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans, including some makeup that complimented on her eyes. Her necklace had jade gems around it, appearing as if it was glowing when light touched it. She was beautiful, but her facial expressions said otherwise. She looked worn out, ready to fall at any given moment. And her daughter, was just the opposite of her beauty. Her daughter was seventeen and had white hair that went all the way down to the very end of her back. Her nails were sharp at the tips, due to her filing the sides of them. She wore a long sleeved black shirt and yoga pants, for they were comfy to be in. She also had shades to cover her red irises, and a stitch that went across her right eye. She was albino. A mutation if you will. Her pupils were slits, a rare case indeed. But that wasn't all that was wrong with her. She had this cat tail, stitched on her and cat ears on top of her head. Her actual ears were seemingly gone, nothing left on where they should have been. She was a lab experiment for scientists, trying to find ways on how to change a humans structures. And this was what they got. A broken toy to them. She was set up for adoption. She was there for nearly all her life, until Jaden, her adopted father, decided to take her. He felt pity for her, how horrid she looked. She was given the name Jun. Her adopted mother's mother was Japanese, and the meaning behind it meant 'obedient'. Jun would always do what she was told, saying 'Yes Ma'am' or 'Yes sir' when she went to do what she had to. Despite her appearance, she was sweet at heart. Time had passed, and they were just getting out of the car, which was parked near the house. "Honey, could you please help me get the bags inside?" Mother asked, grabbing as many bags as she could carry. "Yes ma'am." Jun replied in a monotone voice, as if she was a robot. A shell of a being. She grabbed as many bags as she could, and followed mother up the stairs, through the door, and inside the house. Jun set the bags on the table, heading back outside to get the rest of the bags. Her tail dragged behind her, limp. It was useless all in itself. It did nothing for her. Their was no feeling there. Just stitched on her. Her ears were of use, however. They were programmed to hear anything for far away distances. She grabbed the last remaining bags, closing the door with her foot and heading back inside. "I have the last of the bags ma'am." Mother nodded, holding the car keys in one hand and tapping the lock two times, a beep was heard, indicating that it was now locked. "Good job honey, you may go back in your room." "Yes ma'am." With that, Jun headed upstairs, and into her room. There was a queen sized bed and a laptop just lying on top of it, along with a black dragon plush by its side. It had red buttons as its eyes that just stared off into the distance. Jun climbed up on her bed, and decided to just sleep. Panting was heard, footsteps that pounded against the floor at fast speed. Jun was running. She needed to run away from IT that followed her. IT was coming out of the dark, the only thing noticeable was the red eyes, and large smile. It laughter was like a mad man, just getting ready to go for the kill "Stop running, now." The creature commanded, gaining on Jun. Jun suddenly felt the feelings of her limbs burning, her mind in a sort of trance. She had to obey. She didn't want to be a bad girl. Her feet moved slower and slower, bringing her to a walk, then stopping all together. Her legs shook rapidly, frightened. She fell to her knees, eyes wide as IT came up in front of her. The beast. "That's a good girl~" It teased, a snicker coming out from it. A big, shadow-like paw came forward to her, landing on top of her head, ruffling her hair. It was treating her like some kind of animal. And all she could do was smile. Smile as beads of tears swelled up in her eyes. Its mouth widened, soon grasping at her throat, causing blood to splatter out. All went black after that. Jun woke up in a cold sweat. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. But it felt so real. The same dream keeps happening, never giving her a break. It was the middle of the night. Or so her clock said. She got up from her bed, holding her plush dragon and heading to the bathroom. Upon arriving their, she set the toy down and turned on the faucet. She cupped her hands together to hold the cold water that came down, splashing it on her face. Her breathing was quick, but died down whenever the water hit her face. She wanted this to stop. To just stop all together. But that was near impossible. She grabbed the plush, and exited the bathroom. She climbed back up on her bed and pulled the covers over her, slipping her eyes back closed once again. "Jun, breakfast is ready!" Mother called, waking Jun up almost instantly. Jun grabbed the clothes at the corner of her bed, slipping off yesterdays clothes and putting these on. She grabbed her shades and put those back on as well, and headed downstairs. She sat down in the living room as pancakes were handed to her "Thank you ma'am." Mother offered a small smile, heading back to the kitchen to serve herself. Father was at work most of the time, so it didn't surprise her that he wasn't here. Today was when she was going to shop for herself. No mother to occupy her. This was both exciting and scary. No one would be watching her. But, mom did give her a purse with fifty dollars, along with a phone. When she finished her food, she put it in the sink and washed it, grabbing her purse and opening the door. "I shall be going mom." Jun called over to her, and she nodded, waving a farewell. Shopping was easy, for the most of it. She bought two shirts and one pair of yoga pants. She even got a black cat plush with buttoned green eyes. It was just getting dark, and she was heading back home. She was using the nearby alleyway to get their faster. In no time, she would be their in twenty minutes. At the least. "Well look what we have here boys, fresh meat." A gruff voice sounded, followed by a couple of snickers from other people. Jun turned around, seeing four males. They all wore leather jackets and shades, much like her own. The leader of the gang came up to her and gripped her tail, eyeing it. "What the hell are you anyway?" He asked with disgust. Jun grabbed her tail back, letting it go and allowing it to meet the ground once more. "It's none of your business. Just leave me alone." Jun replied back with a tint of anger in her voice. He must have not heard her, or care less, because the next thing he did was pin her to a wall, "Now listen here girly, I can do a ton of shit to you if you try and act cocky. Well, never mind. I guess it's already too late for you now." He decided, nodding over to one of his friends. His friend handed him a knife, and he put it against her neck. 'stop him' 'kill him' 'fight!' Ominous voices chanted together in Jun's mind, each with a tint of seduction in them. It was as if they were trying to put her in a trance. A trance that she could not fight up against. Their voices were just overpowering. Her muscles relaxed, giving into the temptation. Her hand balled up into a fist, and she hit the male on the jaw, causing him to tumble backwards. Jun now stood up straight, a twisted grin on her face. It felt so good to hit something. She wanted to do it again. And again. And again.... And that was what she did. She kicked the man to the ground, straddling his waist and just punching him, over and over again. His nose started to bleed, and soon his mouth followed. His friends stood there in shock, fear was the cause of not helping their leader. When Jun was sure he would not be getting up again, she looked to last remaining three, tilting her head to the side "Do you want to play as well....?" Sirens were blaring, police getting out of their cars and rushing over to the crime scene. They heard from people that they heard screams in the night. When they arrived to the scene, they grabbed out their guns, and pointed it to the only living person. It was a girl, who had a heart next to her lips. Blood stained her mouth, and a piece was gone from the heart. Which meant that she must have been the one who took a bite out of it. "Put your hands in the air!" One police man shouted. Jun slowly stood up from her kneeling position, hands raised in the air. "Yes sir." She replied. Two officers made their way towards her, one going behind her and putting cuffs on her wrists. And she allowed him to. They started to take her towards their police car, and put her inside. They closed the door, they themselves getting inside and starting it up. Without a word, she just looked outside. 'Good girl' A feint voice teased in her mind, a smile coming across her lips. She was a good girl. A good girl..... A good girl..... "She shall be put in a Asylum. That is the only option she has, or going to prison." The judge announced. Her adopted parents were in the court, her mother crying and father glaring barley at her. He couldn't glare at her in a mad way. Only in more of a pity way. His mind only saying 'why?'. Her mother came over to Jun, who still had the cuffs on her hands. "Here honey, your toy." She whispered softly, like what she would always do when something bad happened. If she broke a glass or was crying. She would just say in a quiet voice 'everything is going to be fine...' But she didn't say those words. Mother handed her the toy dragon plush, Jun grabbing it and hugging it best to her abilities. "Why did you do that?" She asked, tears streaming her eyes. Jun looked up blankly at her. "Because the voices said so. They wanted me to stand up for myself. And said that I'm a good girl!" She exclaimed, smiling wide. Her mothers heart broke that day. Jun was taken to a Insane Asylum, where she would be with others just like her. Her mother even gave her one last gift before she left. It was a mask. It had these pointy ears, and on one side was white with a joyful face on it, the eyes and mouth painted black. The other side had a sad face on it, all black. And the eyes and mouth were painted white. Jun would wear it as often as she could while at this new place. But the strange thing was..... She liked it here. The voices in her mind appeared back to her one day, saying in a soothing and hypnotic voice 'leave here' 'get vengeance on your mother' 'run away to the forest'. And they just kept repeating those phrases over and over again. A smile lingered on her lips as she giggled. Then, one voice, stronger than the rest, spoke to her. She remembered this voice for a long, long time. It was IT. IT said in a more soothing voice, and hypnotic all the more way 'burn this place my girl. Have blood burn rule this place, then you'll be a good girl.' Jun grabbed a match from her pocket, something that she kept with her, and lighted it up. She then released it, and it hit the floor, fire surrounding it. And soon surrounded the building. She escaped, and walked into the night. Maria was at home, fixing dinner for herself. Jaden was still out at work. She grabbed her plate and went towards the living room, setting it down and eating. Its been lonely here, since Jun was taken away. But how did she get this crazy? This..... insane? It must have been from all those lab tests that those scientists did to her. It must have been getting to her now. Crack! Maria's head instantly rose as she heard glass break. It was coming from upstairs. She got up cautiously, heading to the kitchen and grabbing a butcher knife. With that in hand, she headed towards the noise. Giggling was heard in hers and Jaden's bedroom. Hesitantly, Maria opened the door, looking inside. On the bed was a girl, painting on the wall next to the bed with red fingertips. From the smell that came from inside, it must have been blood, "Jun.....? Is that you?" Maria dropped the knife as the girl froze, her head turning to look at her. She wore a mask, similar to what Maria had given to her adopted, now insane daughter. Even though she couldn't see it, she was sure that Jun was smiling "Ma'am? Its so good to see you! I came all the way from the Asylum to see you, and now we can be together again!" She squealed in delight, running over to her mother and hugging her tightly. Maria hesitantly hugged back, looking to the bed. Her eyes widened as tears streamed down her face. There was Jaden, eyes wide with shock and chest ripped open, his heart missing. "H-Honey... You need to go back, to the Asylum..." Jun seemed to tense up a bit, but just relaxed. "Don't worry about me, you must miss Jaden... But don't worry! You'll meet him soon enough." She chimed, and in an instant, pain enveloped on her chest. She stumbled backwards, looking to her chest. There was a knife stuck there, taunting her. Jun walked over to her, moving her hand to the knife and holding it. "I just want to be a good girl... And now I am! I did what I needed to do." Jun laughed, skimming the knife downward. With a horrific scream, mother's eyes became blank. Blood oozed out of her as her once loyal heart betrayed her, drowning her in her own blood. Blood trickled down from her mouth as one final tear escaped her eye, falling to the floor. And as a prize, Jun grabbed the heart, eating it and leaving out of the window. Their have been reports of bodies that were ripped open and the heart missing in the late 1990's, and no one knows what the cause was. They say that these hearts could have been taken to be sold at the black market. Others think that it has something to do with this one kid who went insane a couple years ago. But police refuse that this is the answer they needed. And whenever they find a body with a stolen heart, there is writing next to them in blood, saying: 'See? I'm a good girl now!' Category:Mental Illness